girls_x_battlefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Dracula
─ +1 +2 |-|Red= ─ +1 |htmlQuotes = Main Page Dialogue "Finally, tasty blood." - After obtaining her. "Master, your blood is mine." "Are you hurt, master? Don't worry, I will save you." "Be afraid of sunshine and silver cross? This is just rumor." "Succuba, stay away from master." "My age? That's a secret." Interaction Quotes "It's been a long time for my head to be touched so gently." - Touch. "Master, you so sweet... Will you allow me to suck your blood? Just once." - Kiss. "Master, even though I've been 300. My body remains immature." - Massage. Intimacy Visit "I smell blood, it's so good." My Castle "I smell the delicious blood, is that you?" "You have courage to come here, I admire you." "This is my castle, and here is my bedroom. Many people are afraid when they step in." "Here are covered with smell of blood, but you are not afraid." "Would you want to join my lunch?" Bed "It's you again, I think you are too afraid to come." "You ask me why I sleep in a coffin?" "Now you realize all vampires sleep in coffins." "And we are night walkers." "Come and see my friends." "Bats, are they lovely? We live together!" "Are you afraid of me now?" Weakness "Holy water is useful? Give me a break." "I'm not afraid of that, I'm a vampire." "You ask me what I am afraid of?" "How should I know, I never afraid before." "I experience death, what else should I afraid of?" Privacy "You want to know something about me?" "Why should I tell you?" "Is history important?" "And we are night walkers." "My parents, I never see them for a long time." "Why you can't see me?" "Lol, is this because me?" "Paris, fireworks remind me something." "I'm not in sorrow." Nostalgia "Haha,seems it is all because of me?" "What take you so long? Are you afraid?" "Why you didn't show up? Are you afraid?" "Maybe..." "No, why I am bothered with this... No, no, this will only hurt you." "It's your fault!" Questions "My vampire castle.." "I am all Alone.." "Is history important?" "Don't take me as a child. I've been 300 years old!" "Hump!I have been drinking human blood!" "How come you are not afraid of me?" Sign your contract (Engagement) "This is..." "For the last 300 hundred years, finally I receive gifts." "Maybe you are special?" "No, I sense you since I small your blood.Your blood is special..." "Haha, you give me this, now we can be together.At that time, you and I shall be immortal. And you shall be my master forever." "Je t'aime" "Are you ready?" Special Gift "Come. This is for you!" Gifting "300 years has past.. It hasn't changed a bit." - When disliking a gift. "It's still good after such a long time has past." - When liking a gift. "What's this? Never saw it before." - When loving a gift. Obs. Loving, liking or disliking a gift will have no impact on the Intimité gain. |htmlSynergies = Dracula works well with Smartie and Caitlyn. Because of Dracula's skill that reduces the enemies' defense at the start of the battle, Caitlyn and Smartie's physical damage will deal a lot more to the opposing team. |hasSkins = 1 |awkSkin = 1 |availableSkin = 1 |availableSkin2 = 1 |skinCard = 1 |skinCard2 = 1 |awkCard = 1 }} en:Dracula Catégorie:Force Catégorie:Avant Catégorie:Perity Catégorie:Support